


Drabbles by me !

by Meodami



Category: Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodami/pseuds/Meodami
Summary: Drabble, mostly short and sweet! (More Tags to be added)





	Drabbles by me !

Coughing, you tried to sit up straight. Only for the pain in your stomach to hurt a thousand times more. Groaning, you slowly lied back down on the crates of treasure the Phantom Troupe had stolen. Two crates were pushed together and a sheet was placed underneath you and a pillow under your head. Groaning once more, you looked around you, the stain glass window in the ceiling was broken yet still very beautiful to look at. Kinda like you, right now. The room was dark and grey, everyone was napping, or just dead drunk. 

The Troupe had just finished stealing some of the treasures, the Mafia was trying to auction off, and you got shot in the gut by a sniper. The Troupe finished up and brought you back to the base. You couldn’t remember much, due to the pain and blood loss.  
Shifting, you tried to turn your unhurt side, only to fall off the crates or so you thought. Feitan had caught you before you managed to roll yourself off your makeshift bed. 

“Idiot.. Were you trying to hurt yourself even more ?” Feitan said as he set you back down on the crates.

“Sorry..” you said, trying to not think too much of what just happened. “Feitan, thanks,” you said.

“But could you help me down, I don’t think it’s safe for me to stay here on the crates.” You asked, looking at Feitan’s eyes, for an answer. 

With a sigh, he walked closer to you and pulled you close to him and carry you down onto the floor. However, he didn't set you down and instead, sat down and held you close to his body. He was careful of your hurt side and grabbed the blanket off the crates and covered the two of you. Your mind running in circles, and your heart beating uncomfortably fast, you placed your hands over your heart, hoping Feitan won't be able to hear your erratic heartbeats. 

“Go to sleep,” Feitan said, his airy breath slightly touching your ear. Clenching your hands on his cloak, you placed your forehead on his shoulder and said: “ Why are you doing this?”  
He patted your back and soothingly rubbed it up and down as if a mother was trying to put a child to sleep. 

“Because I want to “ was his simple reply. You snuggled closer to him and you heard a very fast beat coming from his heart. Trying not to smile, you closed your eyes and let yourself finally sleep after a long night.


End file.
